


Breathless Kisses

by 小菓子 (Officer_Jennie)



Series: Kisses Collection (The Witcher series) [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, just some light clothed humping, rating is just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/%E5%B0%8F%E8%8F%93%E5%AD%90
Summary: Geralt's been gone too long and Jaskier's been worried (and is always horny lbr)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Kisses Collection (The Witcher series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137047
Kudos: 51





	Breathless Kisses

The thud of his back against the cold wall of their rented room hardly registered in his lust hazed mind, Jaskier moaning into the hungry lips that met his own. Geralt’s grip on his thigh was tight where it held him up, his whole body warm and heated where it pressed into him and pinned him in place.

Gods but it had been damned near impossible to wait this long. Jaskier tried to roll his hips but Geralt’s grip on him was too tight, keeping him from getting that delicious friction he’d been thinking of ever since his witcher had strolled into the tavern, all windswept hair and chapped lips and rain drenched clothes.

Two months. Two months since Geralt had gone off after that witch who’d been fiddling with the kind of dark magic that made Jaskier want to sleep with some candles still burning, and those two months had made sure Jaskier would be greying at a very early age out of sheer worry.

At least he was currently clinging onto and kissing breathless the living proof that grey could be sexy.

The next jerk of his hips was still held back, and Jaskier finally nipped his witcher over it, their lips parting as he let his head rest against the wood at his back. Geralt’s warmth was dampened by the rain that had poured on him but the heated look in those gold eyes still had something boiling deep within Jaskier, his breaths nothing but pants between them, his fingers like claws wherever he could grip onto his beloved.

“Don’t you- dare- ever again-”

“It’s my job. Not going to stop, Jask.”

Later, Jaskier was most certainly going to be frustrated over how coherent Geralt still was. For now he tugged the bastard closer, locking their lips together again and  _ finally _ getting that grip to loosen up just enough to let him roll their hips together in just the right way. His own thoughts got a little fuzzy as he moaned into their kiss, feeling Geralt push him further against the wall, boxing him in with one of his arms.

He’d had a point he’d wanted to make. It took some doing to drag it back out from under the lusty haze that was taking him over, the steady rhythm of their bodies moving against each other being enough to make almost anything else entirely unworthy of his attention.

_ Almost _ anything else.

He finally tore himself away from those sinful lips again, some wet strands of silver hair sticking to his face even as he tilted his head away, blinking at the ceiling while trying to get his breathing under control enough to speak while Geralt licked at his neck.

“Just. Just take me with you,” he whined at last, feeling another spike of heat shoot up through him at the sharp teeth grazing gingerly against his throat. 

The soft look that touched Geralt’s face went straight to his heart rather than further downward. It was a far cry from the disbelief his dearest witcher used to show at signs of affection or concern, and if they weren’t in the middle of rubbing against each other like, well...lovers who hadn’t seen each other in two months, one of which having fretted his nights worrying the other might never return, if  _ that _ wasn’t the situation they were in Jaskier would have certainly cooed at his dearest and held him tight to his chest to pet and adore like he deserved.

But. That could wait for later. He punctuated that thought with another sharp thrust of his hips, dragging Geralt back up to kiss him and whispering “Mine” against his lips, and planning to prove that statement while they drowned in each other for the hours to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say Hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
